Archive01
by phantomdare1
Summary: Published in 2009. Old drafts for Pokemon Ranger and general Pokemon.
1. DawnxPaul oneshot

The evening light of the sun was giving its last goodbye to the windows of the villa. A navy blue haired woman sat down in a chair near the bathroom mirror, her wavy hair dangling down to her shoulders. Her midnight blue halter dress reached to her knees as she tied her hair into an elaborate bun. Dawn looked at herself and then she sighed again. She was worrying herself too much. She couldn't get over that breakup with Lucas, even though she was the one who declared it first, but he was probably the one who was hurt the most. Picking up her purse, she slipped on a pair of blue heels and walked out of her villa.

Just as she closed the door, two figures approached. One was a woman with flaming red hair that was in its usual crazy ponytail, but she wore a pink trim dress. The other wore a plain black off-the-shoulder dress that really matched her short hair. Dawn smiled at the two women as they approached the car where a messy-blond-haired man in a tuxedo was waiting for them. They didn't speak until the car started to drive them off to the plane in the Fight Area where they would fly to the Pokemon League.

Flannery looked at her friend in deep worry.

"Dawn, you've been so quiet lately." She started. Marley turned to Dawn as well. Barry looked at the back mirror to see his depressed friend.

"You still can't get over that?" He continued driving.

"Well…" Dawn trailed off as she sat between the two. "I don't know, but it was hard for us from the very start. I was too serious for him at some times…"

"We get it." Flannery looked at Dawn for the last time. "At least it's just the Trainers Ball, no Coordinators."

Dawn sighed again.

"The Champion has arrived!"

 _Sinnoh Now!_ was at the front door when the helicopter landed, and Barry jumped down to help Dawn, Flannery and Marley. Dawn looked up at the stony walls of her battle zone as she walked past the door, ignoring the questions the reporters threw at her. They were probably about her and Lucas anyways.

Marley, Barry, and Flannery looked among themselves when Flannery suddenly got an idea.

"I think we can get Dawn out of her funk in no time!" She snapped her fingers. She whispered it to Barry and Marley, and then Barry nodded in agreement, but Marley shook her head.

"What if she isn't happy with him?"

"They're both serious, and he needs some happiness in his life. He's gonna be here anyway."

"Hey, Paul!"

"Um… hi, Flannery?" the purple haired Battle Master looked at the redhead. Annoying girl.

"How long have you been with Dawn again?"

"I'm telling you, we're just friends all right?" Paul was steaming. He was always asked that question. Besides, Dawn was even more annoying, well, kinda. "So we've been traveling together through several regions. What's with that?"

"She's already broke up with Lucas, so she's all sad and all…"

"Okay… why are you telling me this?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"She needs to get out of her depression, so I think you can help her. You know her more than anyone else, well, besides Lucas, but you know what makes her happy and sad…"

"So you point?"

"Can you just hang out with her today? She misses you…"

"Umm… if you want me too, but don't get any weird feelings cause I'm not in love with her. Just friends."

"Come on!" Flannery put her hands on her hips. "You have a picture of her in your wallet! You obviously want to be more than friends! Either this way or do it the other way. And I know you don't want the other way…"

"Fine!" He walked away from her, and Flannery gave a little smirk.

"Oh, hi Dawn!"

A black haired man with spiky hair waved to her as she was approaching the tables. Rushing to her, he was speaking about the things he had done.

"All right, Ash," Dawn smiled at him. "I've been busy, too."

Ash had been a great companion during her journey in the Hoenn Region. The two had been close friends, but she kept her distance for she didn't want to give any bad signs to his girlfriend Misty.

"Defending your title, right?" Ash looked at her.

"Yep. It's hard, all right."

"Well, being a Battle Master is hard, too!"

"Umm… excuse me." A cold voice surprised the two.

"Oh, hi Paul!" Ash perked up. Although the two had been rivals, they eventually became good friends and were the best in Master Tag Battles.

"Actually I was going to talk to Dawn." He gave a more warmhearted stare to her.

"Okay, I needed to talk to Misty anyways." Ash walked away to approach a girl with red hair. Dawn looked from Ash to Paul.

"So, you wanted to say something?"

"I've heard that you and Lucas…" Paul trailed off.

"I don't want anything of that." Dawn sharply corrected him.

"Well, okay, let me rephrase that," Paul got annoyed. "I've heard that you're depressed…"

"Yes. I am." Dawn talked to him in a serious tone.

"You okay?"

"No, do I look like it?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Then can't you see I want to be alone?"

"Well, I can't leave you."

Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Cause…" Paul looked at Flannery, Barry, and Marley. "They're watching."

"Oh." Dawn understood.

"Well, how can we pull this off?"

"Uh…" Dawn pondered at the thought. "We dance together?"

"No way." Paul shook his head.

"It's much more believable than looking like we're arguing."

"Fine…" Paul sulkily held out his hand as an invitation to dance.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Barry pointed to Dawn and Paul. "They're dancing!"

Dawn was holding on to his shoulder as Paul as placing a hand over her waist. The two were making steps.

"I knew this would work!" Flannery giggled.

"We've been doing this for five minutes now." Paul grumbled as Dawn continued to step beside him. She was smiling at him, so he changed his mind. "But it's kinda fun."

"Never felt any better," Dawn cheerfully looked at him. "I guess it won't be so bad after all."

Paul finally gave a slight grin. "Same here."


	2. Restart

Keith rubbed his eyes again. Soul-self? What the heck was going on?

"Should I explain to you a bit more about this subject?" The Pokemon looked curiously at Keith as it stepped from the shadows, revealing its grand elegance. It looked so much like a deer, but a rather different one.

"I see that Kate has been captured by Darkrai and was never returned to the normal world. Her body still remains in the Dark Realm, but there was something strange that happened. Apparently you did not capture Darkrai during Operation Brighton."

"Wha?" Keith was shocked. "I remember seeing the Capture Disc fly as I moved it-"

"Ah, but you were not really aware of the capture, were you?"

"Um… yes. Do you know who captured it then?"

"Good question. Obviously the answer is Kate."

"Kate?" Keith was still confused. "How could she do that?"

"When I was captured by Darkrai," Kate began. "I wasn't really captured. I only transferred my soul-self to you. With me inside you, I can control you."

"That explains the white light. And how did that happen?"

"My Styler, remember?"

"With the Incredible Program?"

Kate nodded. "There was more to the Program, you know."

"So," Keith concluded. "You're stuck inside me and you can't get out."

"No, I'm not," Kate looked at Keith. "I have some friends to help me."

More lights appeared to reveal Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Cresselia, and Darkrai. The Dragon Trio nodded to the deer Pokemon as the Lunar Duo was making some kind of power ball. Wait! Keith wasn't ready for this!

"At your service, Arceus," The Dragon Trio nodded. Arceus nodded back. The three made another spectacular energy ball. Keith was looking in amazement as the two power balls clashed and caused a strange portal appear. Then the white light returned, and Keith was once again in his bed to wake up from a strange gust in the dorm. Keith gasped in surprise. It was the portal in his dreams. He was dragged with great strength into the portal and then he saw nothing, again.

"Hello?"

Keith's eyes fluttered open, a woman and a man looked over him. Keith was wide eyed again. Why are they here again? Keith sprung up and looked at a Staraptor ruffling its feathers and preparing to fly. Keith sprinted and jumped onto the Staraptor, not even bothering to thank the people. He understood everything now, and to prevent time from getting in a loop again, he had to go as fast as possible.

"Kate!"

Keith grabbed Kate's hands and pulled her away from the darkness. They landed on the top of Altru Tower once more. Kate looked thankfully at Keith, and then hugged him tightly.

"Time will not repeat again," Kate whispered in his ear. Keith was rather surprised. But the Yellow Gem was shoved into his arms.

"I shall end the battle this time," Kate held up her Styler, and clicked the Disc into place, as she ran to Darkrai, Blake, and Wheeler.

Keith hopped on the Staraptor and flew off. Thank Arceus for having such a heart to help him and Kate!

* * *

Keith was flying back to the tower at full speed. He wasn't caring about anything at the moment. At least he thanked the woman and the man who woke him up. The world was at crisis, and it was up to him to save it. Alas, the tower came into view, shadowed by the circling black cloud above. He had to get the Yellow Gem back from Kate. He was only a few feet away from the top till he heard a loud scream. He swooped down to the top of the tower to see a brown haired girl with pigtails struggling from the black chains that were dragging her down into a pit of dark matter. She flailed with her arms as her partner Piplup looked in horror at its falling partner.

Keith tried to reach for her right arm, and caught it as he struggled to pull her for the chains that clung to her feet. The girl looked at the Keith's eyes as if she would never see them again.

"Keith," she shouted to him. "Take my Styler and the Gem here!"

She had the Yellow glowing crystal in her left hand, but Keith didn't bother to take it yet. He was still straining to break the chains whiling on his Staraptor. He couldn't let go of her, not Kate.

"Keith, just go!" Kate was screaming at him now. Keith was telling himself not to let her go still.

"No, Kate, I can't let you go, not now," Keith was determined then ever.

"Keith," Kate looked at the eyes again, "We've gone through so much, but I have to go now."

Kate jerked her hand away, unclipped her Styler, and tossed the Gem and Styler at Keith, who caught it in surprise. He watched in despair as Kate drifted into the black and faded away. He was too shocked to even move.

"NO, NO, NO!" Keith yelled in disbelief that she was gone now that the darkness that took her away had faded as well. Blake was smiling, and Wheeler laughed as maniacally as he usually did. Heath, on the other hand, was cringing in fear as he slowly backed away.

"So," Blake adjusted his sunglasses. "Now that your friend's gone, why don't you join her, too?"

"We'll see about that," Keith gritted his teeth as he clipped off his Styler and slapped Kate's Styler onto his right arm.

"Darkrai, get rid of the pests before you!"

Darkrai nodded and then the darkness appeared once more, but it after not Keith, but Wheeler and Blake. Suddenly Keith was blacking out as a strange white light covered his eyes.

"Keith! Keith!"

Wendy and Sven hopped off from their Staraptors and were glad to see Keith in one piece. Keith suddenly came to his senses as the white light that blindfolded him returned to his normal vision. Sven looked around in surprise.

"Uh… Keith? Where's Kate?"

Keith was getting uneasy, and he drooped his head down with pangs of despair. Sven's face turned to a grim expression, and Wendy was starting to cry.

"Oh, Keith… you don't mean that…"

"Yes, Wendy. She's gone with it."

Blake and Wheeler were looking around to notice that they were not in the darkness anymore. Blake was happy to be back, having finally gotten rid of the darkness inside him, but he had something else in mind. How come he didn't see Kate if she was sucked into the darkness like he did? The question continued to echo in his head.

"Three cheers for Keith for saving Almia!"

Barlow held up a cup of milk pudding as the Rangers decided to party at the Ranger Base in Vientown. Keith etched a smile, but then turned grim again. They had just left from Kate's funeral, but he was the only one who couldn't push that thought behind. Luann began to notice Keith's weary look.

"Um… Keith…You look tired. Oh! You should have a rest here tonight!"

Keith nodded and then dragged himself to the bunks. After he had left, Crawford and Luann looked at Barlow, Sven, and Wendy.

"Still depressed, is he?" Barlow muttered.

Keith threw himself onto the bed. He had never felt so gloomy in his life. The person he had always wanted to be with was gone, gone before he could tell her what he felt. A single tear managed to actually roll down his cheek as he lay on the bed. Then the same flash of light appeared again, he couldn't see anything at all as he was getting sleepy. Then his vision turned black, and he saw nothing.

A flash of light appeared before him. It increasingly became bigger and bigger. Keith shielded his eyes. Then he noticed a strange, no, two strange, figures approaching him.

The figures came closer and they came to view. One a rather strange looking Pokemon, its full body obstructed by a rather strange shadow, and the other was… Kate?!

"Ah, you have fallen asleep," said the rather strange voice from the Pokemon.

"Where… where am I?" Keith stared around him.

"Keith," Kate reassuringly spoke to him. "You are in your own soul-self. So am I."

Keith looked at her with confused wide eyes.

* * *

Keith was flying back to the tower at full speed. He wasn't caring about anything at the moment. At least he thanked the woman and the man who woke him up. The world was at crisis, and it was up to him to save it. Alas, the tower came into view, shadowed by the circling black cloud above. He had to get the Yellow Gem back from Kate. He was only a few feet away from the top till he heard a loud scream. He swooped down to the top of the tower to see a brown haired girl with pigtails struggling from the black chains that were dragging her down into a pit of dark matter. She flailed with her arms as her partner Piplup looked in horror at its falling partner.

Keith tried to reach for her right arm, and caught it as he struggled to pull her for the chains that clung to her feet. The girl looked at the Keith's eyes as if she would never see them again.

"Keith," she shouted to him. "Take my Styler and the Gem here!"

She had the Yellow glowing crystal in her left hand, but Keith didn't bother to take it yet. He was still straining to break the chains whiling on his Staraptor. He couldn't let go of her, not Kate.

"Keith, just go!" Kate was screaming at him now. Keith was telling himself not to let her go still.

"No, Kate, I can't let you go, not now," Keith was determined then ever.

"Keith," Kate looked at the eyes again, "We've gone through so much, but I have to go now."

Kate jerked her hand away, unclipped her Styler, and tossed the Gem and Styler at Keith, who caught it in surprise. He watched in despair as Kate drifted into the black and faded away. He was too shocked to even move.

"NO, NO, NO!" Keith yelled in disbelief that she was gone now that the darkness that took her away had faded as well. Blake was smiling, and Wheeler laughed as maniacally as he usually did. Heath, on the other hand, was cringing in fear as he slowly backed away.

"So," Blake adjusted his sunglasses. "Now that your friend's gone, why don't you join her, too?"

"We'll see about that," Keith gritted his teeth as he clipped off his Styler and slapped Kate's Styler onto his right arm.

"Darkrai, get rid of the pests before you!"

Darkrai nodded and then the darkness appeared once more, but it after not Keith, but Wheeler and Blake. Suddenly Keith was blacking out as a strange white light covered his eyes.

"Keith! Keith!"

Wendy and Sven hopped off from their Staraptors and were glad to see Keith in one piece. Keith suddenly came to his senses as the white light that blindfolded him returned to his normal vision. Sven looked around in surprise.

"Uh… Keith? Where's Kate?"

Keith was getting uneasy, and he drooped his head down with pangs of despair. Sven's face turned to a grim expression, and Wendy was starting to cry.

"Oh, Keith… you don't mean that…"

"Yes, Wendy. She's gone with it."

Blake and Wheeler were looking around to notice that they were not in the darkness anymore. Blake was happy to be back, having finally gotten rid of the darkness inside him, but he had something else in mind. How come he didn't see Kate if she was sucked into the darkness like he did? The question continued to echo in his head.

"Three cheers for Keith for saving Almia!"

Barlow held up a cup of milk pudding as the Rangers decided to party at the Ranger Base in Vientown. Keith etched a smile, but then turned grim again. They had just left from Kate's funeral, but he was the only one who couldn't push that thought behind. Luann began to notice Keith's weary look.

"Um… Keith…You look tired. Oh! You should have a rest here tonight!"

Keith nodded and then dragged himself to the bunks. After he had left, Crawford and Luann looked at Barlow, Sven, and Wendy.

"Still depressed, is he?" Barlow muttered.

Keith threw himself onto the bed. He had never felt so gloomy in his life. The person he had always wanted to be with was gone, gone before he could tell her what he felt. A single tear managed to actually roll down his cheek as he lay on the bed. Then the same flash of light appeared again, he couldn't see anything at all as he was getting sleepy. Then his vision turned black, and he saw nothing.

A flash of light appeared before him. It increasingly became bigger and bigger. Keith shielded his eyes. Then he noticed a strange, no, two strange, figures approaching him.

The figures came closer and they came to view. One a rather strange looking Pokemon, its full body obstructed by a rather strange shadow, and the other was… Kate?!

"Ah, you have fallen asleep," said the rather strange voice from the Pokemon.

"Where… where am I?" Keith stared around him.

"Keith," Kate reassuringly spoke to him. "You are in your own soul-self. So am I."

Keith looked at her with confused wide eyes.


End file.
